


Вызов доктора на дом

by fandom_Xenophilia, yisandra



Series: Mini, 3 lvl [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Swearing, Tentacles, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже в самом напряженном рабочем расписании найдется лазейка для встречи с дорогим существом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вызов доктора на дом

Рут как раз съехала с трассы на окраинную радиальную дорогу, когда ей позвонили из госпиталя. Дежурный – симпатичный троарец Цонген с непроизносимой фамилией – виновато проблеял:

– Простите, что беспокою, доктор Остай-Мар… У нас в травме трое старших атташе Ассамблеи – два троарца и миакш…

– До-миакш, или сар-миакш? – уточнила Рут, без лишних слов передавая управление автопилоту.

Цонген бросил взгляд в карту и ответил:

– Сар-миакш, – и тоном, по которому ясно было, насколько он не уверен, важна ли эта информация, добавил: – Женского пола.

– Ясно. Драка?

– Да. Ничего серьёзного, но троарцы скандалят… и все трое требуют особо деликатного обращения, а атташе-миакш – даже конкретно вас.

– Угу, сначала ты работаешь на репутацию, а потом гадаешь – на кой надо было так въёбывать, – пробормотала Рут и громче сказала: – Спасибо, Цонген, скинь их карты и всё, что сочтёшь нужным, на мой планшет. Я буду к вечернему обходу, успокой там троарцев, я знаю, ты умеешь так взмахнуть хвостом, чтобы все твои сородичи разом заткнулись. И проследи, чтобы сар-миакш никто не додумался предложить растительную пищу. Кстати, твоя новая татуировка выглядит изумительно.

– Спасибо, доктор Остай-Мар, – заулыбался дежурный.

Планшет пискнул, принимая информацию.

За время, что потребовалось машине, чтобы доехать до ворот, Рут как раз успела ознакомиться со скинутыми файлами, уложить всё в голове и тут же оттуда выбросить до вечернего обхода, выпить холодного баночного кофе и рассосать «кнопку» подъязычного стимулятора.

Сканирующий луч деликатно скользнул по ней сквозь корпус машины, и ворота бесшумно разъехались.

Объект за ними был масштабен, как гигантский цветок о семи лепестках, и полон снующими туда-сюда представителями различных разумных видов. Преобладали гуманоиды. Рут припарковалась на своём обычном месте, поздоровалась с охранником и направилась к седьмому восточному корпусу.

У лифтов её встретил деловитый человек-ассистент в излишне дорогом и, кажется, недостаточно удобном костюме. Лет десять назад Рут, наверное, застеснялась бы своего усталого помятого лица, простой одежды и растрёпанной косы на голове. Сейчас она только отметила, что мужчина скрывает неловкость. Скрывал он хорошо, но не настолько, чтобы дурить обученного эмпата, привыкшего разбираться в хитросплетении эмоций существ, зачастую весьма далёких от людей даже по типу организации нервной системы.

В лифт они вошли вместе.

– Какие-то признаки срыва? – сразу взяла быка за рога Рут, пока лифт нёс их под землю.

– Никаких, доктор, – чётко отозвался ассистент. – Нарушений режима и диеты не больше обычного, схема лечения полностью соблюдается, жалоб на ухудшение субъективного состояния не было. Я вызвал вас только по прямому настоянию шера-Остай-Мар.

– Понятно, – непроницаемо произнесла Рут. Удивлена она не была, разве что немного – эгоистично – рада.

Дальше они ехали молча. Ассистент умело имитировал своё отсутствие, Рут дремала, стоя с открытыми глазами.

***

…Их родители встретились на научной конференции на станции «Олимпия» – Грета Ковач привезла туда свой эко-энергетический проект, а посол Остай-Мар представлял заинтересованное правительство Гестийской Автономии.

Сама Рут, конечно, этого видеть не могла. Она в это время ставила уколы овцам на бабушкиной ферме в Техасе – никто же не потащит за собой в космос пятилетнего ребёнка ради конференции, которая занимает в пять раз меньше времени, чем утомительный перелёт в одну сторону.

Помнится, Рут тогда очень ждала маму и с нетерпением гадала, на какую планету они переселятся, если мама получит карт-бланш.

Меньше всего она думала, что вместе с договором на строительство серии реакторов на Гестии Грета подпишет ещё и брачный контракт.

Не то чтобы Рут что-то имела против гестийцев, она и в детстве не была ксенофобкой. Но стоять рядом с мамой и, глядя на большого лилового гестийца, слушать мамино «Рут, это мой муж, Махшрух Остай-Мар. Мы любим друг друга и хотим жить вместе» было немного боязно.

Из-за массы щупалец новоявленного отчима робко выглядывал маленький ярко-розовый гестиец в курточке с голографическим значком общества юннатов. Он прижимал к груди планшет с брелоком в виде какого-то мультяшного героя (Рут герой показался похожим на раздавленную морскую губку).

«Ахшори, это моя дочь, Рут. Рут, это Ахшори, дочь Махшруха, так что по закону вы теперь сёстры. Надеюсь, вы подружитесь, девочки».

«Нам бы этого хотелось», – добавил посол высоким чистым голосом, мало похожим на человеческий.

Рут решила проявить инициативу и шагнула вперёд, протягивая руку. «Осьминожка» замешкалась, потом осторожно, как-то бочком, текуче перебирая щупальцами, выскользнула из-за фигуры отца и остановилась, изучая человеческую девочку огромными, как блюдца, жёлтыми глазами. Лицо у неё было более-менее человеческое – только с очень широким ртом и почти без губ, – но Рут с непривычки не могла прочесть её мимику.

Наконец «осьминожка» медленно приподняла одно из верхних щупалец и несмело коснулась предложенной руки.

«Я здесь», – сказала она. Её голос был ещё выше, чем у отца, и Рут показалось, что от волнения гестийка вот-вот свалится в ультразвук.

«Привет, – поспешно сказала девочка, чтобы проскочить нервный момент знакомства как можно быстрее. – У тебя красивый цвет… э-э-э, кожи».

Посол издал мокрый булькающий звук.

Позже Рут узнала, что это был смех.

И что в день первого знакомства она допустила сразу несколько серьёзных этикетных ошибок в поведении, чем отчасти и объясняется первоначальное настороженное отношение Ахшори.

Ещё позже Рут поняла, что хочет быть ксенологом и специализироваться в медицине. К этому моменту в комнате Ахшори над бассейном уже повесили гостевой гамак, в котором Рут ночевала чаще, чем в собственной постели.

В четырнадцать Рут взяла фамилию отчима.

Это уже никого не удивило.

***

Идущая волнами тёмная поверхность озарялась только аварийным светом, зажжённым, скорее, из любезности. Глубоко внизу, у дальней стены, из-под тощи воды сиял зелёным огнём реактор. Рут понадеялась, что кожухи на нём опущены, и прошла по мосткам до пульта. В последний момент она отказалась от идеи передать сигнал цивилизованным способом и, присев, сильно шлёпнула по воде рукой.

Теперь оставалось только ждать, и Рут воспользовалась этим временем, чтобы раздеться. Полностью – в культуре гестийцев одежда была свежезаимствованным и отнюдь не необходимым для цивилизованной беседы элементом.

Прикосновение прохладного воздуха к голой коже приятно бодрило.

Наконец, воды заволновались, и Ахшори вырвалась из них торпедой, тут же оплетя мощными нижними щупальцами мостки. В верхних её щупальцах были зажаты различные инструменты, половину лица закрывал защитный щиток, который она, впрочем, тут же сняла, небрежно бросив под пульт.

По меркам гестийцев Ахшори не считалась красавицей, но ей был, безусловно, присущ некий шарм. С возрастом окраска закономерно потемнела, и теперь «осьминожка» была не ярко-розовой, как в нежном детстве, а роскошно-пурпурной. Узкий, лишённый человеческих женских округлостей торс как бы расплескивался гнездами верхних щупалец, придавая силуэту некоторое сходство с фигурой дамы из древних времён корсетов и кринолинов. От всего её блестящего гладкого тела исходило ощущение кипучей, искрящейся энергии.

При виде гостьи Ахшори издала высокий и по людским меркам не слишком-то приятный звук и побросала все свои инструменты на мостки, чтобы протянуть ей приветственное щупальце.

– Я здесь, – сказала она, опуская тональность голоса на три октавы, чтобы говорить в более комфортном для человеческих ушей диапазоне.

Конечно, такое прикосновение не могло помочь им с Ахшори обменяться информацией, как двум гестийцам, но Рут всё же коснулась щупальца ладонью и ответила:

– Я здесь и ты здесь.

Ритуал был завершён, и «осьминожка» тут же обвила женщину двумя нижними щупальцами, притягивая поближе.

– Я соскучилась… – промурлыкала Ахшори. Подобные вокальные упражнения были абсолютно лишены смысла при общении с другим гестийцем, но Рут была человеком и потому распознавала их именно как мурлыканье.

– Я так и поняла, – хмыкнула доктор, упираясь в мокрый скользкий торс перед собой руками, чтобы хоть немного отстраниться. – Конечно, ты не могла просто написать или позвонить и сказать: «Эй, Рут, раз уж мы на одной планете, давай встретимся вечером, выпьем пива и обсудим политику»! Естественно, нужно было срочно сорвать меня с работы экстренным вызовом. Ложным вызовом.

– Естественно! – без малейшего раскаянья согласилась гестийка. – У меня тут уйма работы, которую никто, кроме меня, не сделает, а если и сделает, всё равно придётся переделывать за ними. Кретины! А я соскучилась.

– Ну, знаешь, я тоже не в отпуске! И ложные вызовы – плохая идея, Ахшори.

– Я срочно нуждаюсь в осмотре от моего любимого доктора, – горячо заверила гестийка и приподняла Рут повыше, так что ноги человека перестали касаться металла мостков.

Губ у «осьминожек» почти не было, поэтому с поцелуями возникали проблемы. Рут абсолютно не жалела об этом, когда тонкий длинный язык её сводной сестры скользнул по её собственным губам и мягко проник внутрь.

Вот зубов у Ахшори было многовато. Поэтому целоваться по-человечески они пробовали ровно один раз – первый, он же и последний, – и Рут, помнится, пошла на выпускной с распухшим прокушенным языком. Не очень приятное воспоминание.

– Ты никогда не повзрослеешь, – вздохнула Рут. – Кстати, к вопросу о работе, которую ты так бурно оставила – у тебя там ничего не взорвётся в самый ответственный момент?

– Не-е-ет, с этим я закончила, – Ахшори небрежно махнула свободным нижним щупальцем и хищно улыбнулась, обнажая пресловутые зубы. – А с тобой – ещё нет. Здесь или в воде?

Верхние щупальца мягко и ненавязчиво массировали икры и плечи Рут, заставляя одновременно расслабиться и почувствовать первые мурашки возбуждения.

– Здесь, – решила Рут. – В воде – потом.

Обе они понимали, что, с учётом разницы физиологического строения, не могут одновременно удовлетворить другу друга, сохраняя контакт взглядов (и не используя зеркало). Увы, страсть к наблюдению за лицом партнёра у них была, очевидно, семейной. Поэтому обычно они действовали по очереди, причём Рут предпочитала получать своё на воздухе, а Ахшори – в воде (в чём была ещё и чисто практическая польза – однажды сила оргазма была такова, что гестийка случайно выпустила облако чернил; обе Остай-Мар дорого бы дали, чтобы в тот раз дело происходило в бассейне, который очистить было бы весьма легко).

Ахшори целиком выбралась на мостки и устроила Рут на себе в кольцах пурпурных щупалец. Плотную безволосую кожу гестийки местами покрывали более тёмные и светлые «мраморные» пятна.

– Мне по-прежнему нравится твой цвет, – сказала Рут.

«Осьминожка» немного посветлела в аналоге румянца.

Неопытный гестиец-ксенофил считается не самым безопасным партнёром для любопытствующего человека в силу крайней тонкости кожи последнего. Присоски, покрывающие внутреннюю сторону щупалец (особенно нижних, способных удерживать весь вес тела гестийца на наклонной поверхности) оставляют хорошо различимые следы, а при неумелом обращении – синяки и даже кровоподтеки. К счастью, Ахшори не была ни неопытной ни, тем более, неумелой. Её нижние щупальца твёрдо, но не причиняя боли, удерживали конечности Рут, а верхние безостановочно двигались, лаская чувствительную человеческую кожу легчайшими дразнящими прикосновениями.

Трёхпалые руки неторопливо, словно исследуя впервые, гладили и взвешивали в ладони грудь доктора. Ахшори завораживали эти мягкие уязвимые комочки плоти, такие нежные и к тому же снабжённые сосками, словно специально созданными для скорейшей стимуляции возбуждения у Рут.

– Наставишь засосов – тентакли оторву, – неровным голосом пригрозила Рут. – Поцелуй меня.

Ахшори булькающе засмеялась и лизнула её в нос, а затем на пробу обвила языком левый сосок.

Пара верхних щупалец скользнула между широко разведённых человеческих бёдер. Лобок доктор не брила, и волосы привычно отвлекали любопытные щупальца – впрочем, не то чтобы сильно.

– Ах ты!.. – выдохнула Рут, когда одно из щупалец прошлось вдоль её увлажнившихся половых губ и плавно попыталось вдвинуться между ними. – Головоногое!

– А ещё ксенолог! – насмешливо укорила Ахшори.

***

– Надеюсь, у тебя тут вода фильтруется, – лениво произнесла Рут, поплавком болтаясь в воде рядом с мостками. Щупальца Ахшори игриво обвивали то одну её ногу, то другую.

– Ещё бы. На ужин останешься?

– К вечернему обходу меня ждут в госпитале. Трое инопланетян набили друг другу морды, а расхлёбывать это почему-то мне.

– Ну, ты ведь сама этого хотела, мисс ксеноврач.

Вода медленно плескала о далёкие стены. Ахшори расправила все свои щупальца и небрежно спросила:

– Кстати, как насчёт встретиться как-нибудь вечерком, выпить пива и поговорить о политике?..


End file.
